A Whole New World
by ReiLovers
Summary: Shinji Meets Lilith In Sea Of Life And Lilith gave shinji choice to do it all over again, updated! Rating May Be Wrong R
1. Chapter 1

a whole new world

by reilovers

disclaimer: i dont own anything

summary : third impact have happened and shinji meet lilith in sea of life.

Prologue

"what place is this?" asked shinji  
"this is sea of life "  
"ayanami? is that you?"  
"yes and no. i have physic like ayanami rei. but this body doesnt have the same soul , im lilith the mother of all angel" said lilith  
"so that mean third impact have happened?"asked unit 01 pilot  
"yes. but you have choice to reset everything" said lilith/reie  
"choice?"  
"yes the first choice is you can stay here with me here or you can reset everything, and the world will be a normal world" said rei/lilith  
"normal world? what that mean?"  
"a world without angel of course, but in that world there is no rei ayanami" said lilith  
"n..n o ayanami?, w why?"  
"because in the normal world, nerv is not exist, that mean rei ayanami never exist too" lilith said  
"n no ayanami? , n no... "said the cobalt eyed pilot, he dropped to his knee  
"is there no more choice?" asked shinji  
"there is one, but this choice have a big risk," lilith said  
"what kind of risk?"  
"i will rewind everything in previous world till you arrived in tokyo 3, but only you can remember everything, that mean you must very carefull to make decision in that world" explained lilith  
raised back to his feet shinji stood in front of lilith  
'do it all over again? in that cruel world?' shinji though  
'i musnt run away i musnt run away i musnt run away'  
"i will choose that, i will do it, but ayanami is still exist right?" shinji said  
"of course," lilith said  
" okay, i will do it" told shinji  
"very well, i will rewind it, farewell little boy" said lilith  
"farewell too lilith see you in geofront"  
everything gone white but suddenly a hand grab shinji shoulder  
"why you really want this rei?" asked lilith grabbing shinji shoulder  
"because i love her, in that world , more than anything" shinji said  
"very well shinji ikari" lilith said

then everyrhing dissapear, and shinji stood in front of phone boot

continued

a/n thats it, the prologue, hope u enjoy, and please review, and tell me if there is a grammar or spelling error,

i'll be bahk


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

Disclaimer: Just Same Like The Previous

'I... I'm Alive,... T..This Place , Tokyo-3' Shinji Though,  
Everything Have Been Repeated All Over Again, But Now. Shinji Remebered Everything What Will Happen Next, And What Is The Real Purpose Of Nerv,  
'So It Begin Again Huh?, All This Cruel Live,' Shinji Though,  
Suddenly Shinji Saw, A Young Girl With Red Eye In Far Away, And After Shinji Blinking That Girl Dissapeared  
"A-Ayanami?" He Said Out Loud  
'Wh-What, Where Is She?'  
And Suddenly A Big Monster From Far Away Coming  
'That's It The Third Angel, My First Enemy, I Will Never Do The Same Again, I Will Never Let Touji Sister Hurt Anymore'  
Crieeet! A 180° Tire Drifting Sound Coming From Far Away  
'Misato, Why Your Driving Skill Still The Same?' He Though  
"Sorry For Waiting" She Said,  
"Oh , No Problem, I'm Not In Real Hurry' 3rd Child Said  
"Shinji Ikari, Right?" Misato Said  
"Hai, I'm Shinji Ikari, And You Must Be Misato Katsuragi Right?" He Said  
" How Did You Know My Name Little Kid? Im Not Told You About My Name Yet" She Asked  
"Oh ,U-Um From Your Card That You Gave Me 3 Days Ago, Dont You Remember?" He Said  
"Oh Right, I Almost Forgot It" Misato Said  
'Yebisu Effect Of Course' Shinji Said In A Whisper  
"What Did You Said" She Asked  
"Oh N-Nothing Important , Really" Shinji Said Stuttering  
"..." Came An Answer From Misato  
"Can We Go Now?" Shinji Asked  
" Oh, Right Lets Go"  
Then, After A Long Unpleasent Trip With Misato , That Almost Killed Both Of Them They Finally Arrived In An Elevator To Geofront  
'Today Maybe Is The Worst Day In My Life, Day When I Will Start Fight Those Angle, But I Must Not Run Away, Because In This Day, I Will Meet Her, Rei Ayanami, Now, I Will Never Let Her Alone Anymore, I Will Not Let Her Rulled By My Father Anymore, I Will Make Her Sure That She Was Not Alone Anymore' Lost In Though, Shinji Didnt Realise That Tears Have Dropped From His Eyes  
"Huh!, Shinji-Kun What Happen? Why You Crying? Misato Said  
"U-Um Nothing, I- I Just Remembering My Past Life" He Said, Clearing The Teary Eyes  
"Perhaps , Your Past Is Full Of Sadness, But You Cannot Looking Back Anymore, You Must Keep Going, Same Like Me, I Really Hate My Father To, But I Cannot Hate Him Anymore, Because He Saved My Life, So I Must Not Sad For My Past Anymore, I Must Go On, You Should Do The Same Like Me " Lavender Haired Women Said  
"Arigato , Misato San, I Will Never Looking Back Anymore," Shinji Said  
"That's The Spirit" Misato Said  
'That's Right, Although I Must Do Everthing All Over Again, I Musn't Give Up I Must Do It For Everyone Sake, And For Your Sake Rei, Wait For Me' Shinji Though With Experession Full Of Determination  
"Akira-Mecha Dameda!" Shinji Said Out Loud  
"That's It Dont Ever Give Up Kidoo, I Will Be Here For Support You" Misato Said  
"Hai!"  
Finally Their Arrived In Geofront,  
"Here We Are, Geofront" Misato Said  
"My Father Work Here?" Shinji Said Although He Aleready Know It  
"Yes And My Working Place Too" Misato Said  
They Have Been Walking About An Half Hour Inside Geofront Finally Shinji Broke The Awkward Silence  
"Ummm- Misato-San Are We Lost?" He Asked  
"No!, Absolutely Not, We Are Just Need To Go This Way" She Said  
"Uh Allright" He Said  
10 Minutes Later They Finally Reach The Elevator  
"What Took You So Long Major Katsuragi?" A Blonde Woman Said After The Elevator Doors Opened  
"Uh-Umm I-I Just Have A Little Lost In This Place" Misato Said  
"You Work In Here And You Get Lost?" Said The Blond Doctor  
"Just A Little Lost!" She Said  
"Shinji Ikari Right?" Asked The Blond Doctor  
"Hai!" Answered Shinji  
"This Way, We Dont Have Any Time" Said Ritsuko  
'This Is It, I Will See You Ayanami,' Though Shinji  
Thes Finally Arrived In A Dark Room, And Then The Light Turned On And Revealed Unit 01 And His Father  
"Hello Shinji, Long Time Not See" Gendo Said  
"Hello Father, And Doctor, Where Am I? And What Is That?" Shinji Asked And Pointed His Fingers Toward Unit 01  
"That Is Evangelion Unit 01, That Is The Last Weapon That We Can Use To Fight Those Monsters Called Angle" Ritsuko Explained  
"And You Will Piloted It" Gendo Said With Cool Voice  
"Allright Lets Do It" Shinji Said Full Of Determination"  
'What? Why Is He Said That, His Teacher Said That He Was A Coward Boy, How Can He Say That?, This Is Not In My Plan' Gendo Though  
"Why Do You Think You Can Pilot It?" Said Gendo  
"I Dont Think That I Can Pilot It, But I Believe In Myself" Said Shinji  
"Believe Is Cannot Prove Me That You Can Pilot It., You Cant Pilot It Shinji , I Dont Need You Anymore," Said Gendo  
"B-But-" Shinji Want To Asked But Cut Off By Gendo  
"Fuyutsuki, Wake Rei Up" Said Gendo  
"But, Can She Pilot It?, She Is Injured" Said Fuyutsuki  
"We Dont Have Any Choice" Said Gendo  
'What Happen Ikari? Looks Like Everything Is Not Like Your Plan Huh?" Though The Old Man  
"Connect Me With Her" Said Gendo  
A Monitor Appeared In Front Of Him With 'Sound Only' Written In The Monitor  
"Rei , I Need You To Pilot Again, Our Spare Is Usable" Said Gendo  
"Hai" Answered Rei  
'So This Is What Lilith Mean, Carefull To Decided' Though Shinji  
And Suddenly The Door Behind Shinji Opened Revealed A Whelled Hospital Bed With A Blue-Haired Angel On It  
'R-Rei, Why Is She Here, Damn You Father' Though Shinji  
Suddenly The Ground Were Shaking Causing Some Nerc Personel Dropped To Pool Of Lcl And Rei Dropped From Her Hospital Bed  
Running As Fast As He Can, Shinji Finally Reach Rei And Craddle Rei In His Arm  
"Rei, Rei Wake Up I'm Sorry, I Have Made A Wrong Decision And Make You Hurt" Shinji Said In Almost A Whisper  
But Rei Cannot Hear Him Because She Was Dealing With A Very Bad Pain  
"Aahhhkk!" She Cried Unable To Resist The Pain  
Tighten His Arm To Her Waist Shinji Whispered To Rei Ears  
"I'm Really Sorry Rei, But Please If You Hear This , I Want You To Know That I-I Love You And Please Hold On I Will Make You Safe And I Promise Everything Will Be Fine" He Whispered But Rei Have Passed Out When He Said This  
"Let Me Do This Father, For Saving This World" Said Shinji  
"Very Well, but i dont guaranted your life " gendo said  
"very well Father" Answered shinji  
'Wait For Me Rei' though shinji

THAT'S IT Please give a review and sorry for grammar or spelling error


End file.
